


Jizvy na duši

by Sneiph



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Psychological Trauma, Secret Messages, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneiph/pseuds/Sneiph
Summary: Jako v transu si pomalu vyhrnul rukáv černé mikiny a upřel zrak na jizvy na svém předloktí. Byly různého stáří. Některé měly několik hodin, některé i několik týdnů. Na zvonící telefon vmžiku úplně zapomněl, jen očima hypnotizoval narůžovělou kůži a přejížděl po ní prsty druhé ruky. Netušil, kolik jich doopravdy je. Když člověk bořil ostří do kůže, bylo počítání to poslední, co hlava chtěla vnímat.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Jizvy na duši

**Author's Note:**

> Napsala jsem to před mnoha lety, bylo mi asi čtrnáct. Původní verze včera zanikla, když jsem to přepisovala do podoby, která mi dnes přijde smysluplnější a reálnější. Každopádně z ní mnoho zůstalo - pokud vám tedy bude připadat, že je povídka místy kostrbatá, může to být tím (nebo tím, jaký jsem autor).

Černovlasého chlapce ležícího na posteli probudila hlasitá skladba oznamující nový hovor. Bezděčně a jaksi bez opravdového nadšení hmátl rukou směrem k nočnímu stolku, aby zjistil, kdo se obtěžuje mu volat. Netušil ani, kolik je hodin. Při snaze, do níž nevložil mnoho ze své energie, se mu ovšem zamotala hlava natolik _(Kdy naposledy vlastně něco snědl?)_, že sletěl z postele přímo do peřin, které musel na zem skopat během nepokojného spánku. Pohled upřel na žiletku, jež mu musela vypadnout z dlaně chvíli předtím, než utekl do říše snů. _(Nebo než utekl z ní?)_

Jako v transu si pomalu vyhrnul rukáv černé mikiny a upřel zrak na jizvy na svém předloktí. Byly různého stáří. Některé měly několik hodin, některé i několik týdnů. Na zvonící telefon vmžiku úplně zapomněl, jen očima hypnotizoval narůžovělou kůži a přejížděl po ní prsty druhé ruky. Netušil, kolik jich doopravdy je. Když člověk bořil ostří do kůže, bylo počítání to poslední, co hlava chtěla vnímat. 

Rukou ze země zvedl žiletku a přesunul k ní svou pozornost. Hlavou se mu promítlo mnoho z událostí a myšlenek posledních několika měsíců, jako by je viděl na plátně v kině, a po tváři mu stekla první, tento večer určitě ne poslední, neposlušná slza. 

Skladba utichla, její tóny se rozplynuly. Až v tu chvíli si chlapec uvědomil, že telefon hrál bez přerušení i po jeho pádu. Polkl a zhluboka se nadechl, ale pokus zklidnit rozbušené srdce byl marný od samého počátku. Třesoucími bříšky prstů znovu objal kus kovu a pohladil ho v krutě něžném gestu.

Přesně to byla ta chvíle, kdy se ztratila veškerá Zaynova vůle pokusit se oddálit touhu po pocitu neuvěřitelné slasti, který pociťoval vždy, když si ostří zabořil do už tolikrát porušené kůže. Byla to bolest, ale vítaná; je tolik druhů bolesti, že když člověk jednu překrývá druhou, vnímá ji jako úlevnou. Zavrtal hlavu do měkkého polštáře na posteli nad sebou, a aniž by jeho temně hnědá kukadla sledovala jeho ruce, lehce a mělce se řízl. Pocit, který se mu okamžitě rozlil celým tělem, byl ulehčující a zároveň tak nedostačující, že bylo jisté, že druhý řez bude následovat. Hlubší, kov v ráně ulpěl o pár sekund déle. A pak se zarazil. Krev tiše stékala po jeho předloktí. Každý čůrek následovaly i jeho oči.

Nemohl dál sedět nehnutě, ne když mu ruka krvácela tolik, že se peřina, na níž napůl seděl, napůl ležel barvila doruda. Bez většího rozmýšlení se vyškrábal na nohy. Před chvílí zvonící mobilní telefon už stihl znovu vytěsnit z mysli, a proto se bez zdržování, aby vůbec zjistil, kdo mu volal, vydal šouravým krokem k jediným dveřím na druhé straně místnosti. Do očí se mu opět proti jeho vůli nahrnuly slzy, a aniž by cokoliv plánoval, nějakým způsobem, který jeho paměti nebyl známý, se mu podařilo nasoukat se do sprchy a pustit na sebe mrtvolně ledovou vodu. 

Fakt, že je oblečený, si uvědomil až o několik chvil později, když se mu promáčené tričko začalo lepit na hruď. Vztekem rozpřáhl pěst nepořezané ruky proti modrobílým kachličkám a vší silou do nich uhodil. S nimi to ovšem ani nehnulo. Aniž by sklopil zrak, nahmatal první lahvičku se sprchovým gelem, která vystřídala jeho pěst, ovšem nezmohla se na nic jiného než se sama odkutálet do kouta. A i tam Zayna rozčilovala.

Spolkl pár dalších slz, jež se mermomocí snažily přidat k těm, které si již cestu po snědší tváři razily. S opakovaným hlubokým nádechem a výdechem zavřel kohoutek a skrznaskrz promočené šatstvo skládající se z černého trička a boxerek stejné barvy nechal ležet u svých kotníků. Jakmile opustil sprchový kout, navlékl na sebe první teplou mikinu a žiletku ukryl do tajů jednoho ze svých mnoha šuplíků. Jen koutkem oka na sebe pohlédl do zrcadla, a ani jej nenapadlo se děsit opuchlých červených očí od pláče nebo se pozastavovat nad tím, že už mu mikina neobtahovala dříve plnější postavu – od toho, co se všechno špatné začalo řetězit a násobit, zhubl tolik, že se pod ní jeho bříško skoro ztratilo. Jizvy se naštěstí pod dlouhými rukávy schovaly, což Zayna donutilo se ironicky pousmát. Ona to ale vlastně celé ironie byla, poněvadž pobláznění, touha a snad i láska dělají své – a bolest díky nim je trýznivě skutečná. 

Panenky mu okamžitě skoro bezděčně znova sklouzly k zápěstí a prsty pravé ruky si rukáv najednou zvědavě a zkoumavě vyhrnul na úroveň lokte. Mohl by spočítat, kolika šrámy by se mohl chlubit, kdyby jen krapet zatoužil. Nevěděl, proč ho to nenapadlo nikdy dřív.

_... jedna, dvě ..._

Uchechtl se. Kdyby se tohle někdo dozvěděl, spadl by ještě do větších sraček, tím si byl jistý. I když… možná, ale jenom možná, by za ním jeho rodina stála. Jeho sestra určitě, pokaždé se na něj starostlivě usmívala, když se po některé z tour objevil doma a zavřel se ve svém dětském pokoji. Otázka je, co by tomu řekli ostatní. Jak by reagoval jeho otec, kdyby zjistil, proč se tohle děje? Zavrhl by jej? Byl by v jeho očích stále hoden být jeho synem. 

_... pět, šest ..._

Každá láska má své daně. Tahle nevyjímaje. Byť jsou bolestnější a krvavější než jiné. Hleděl na sebe do zrcadla se zoufalstvím člověka zahnaného do kouta. Bez naděje. A počítal řezy. Bylo to o něco méně přínosné než počítání oveček před spaním či rovnice s tisíci čísly na entou.

_... osm, devět ..._

Nebo to mohlo být jako odpočítávání desítek sekund do začátku koncertu, kterých i tak měli podle fanoušků málo. Nebo jako tiché počítání minut při sváteční večeři o několika chodech, které děti stejně raději odbudou nebo rychle zhltají, poněvadž touha pustit se do rozbalování dárků je větší.

Aniž by zastavil slzy nebo se o to jen pokusil, dopotácel se na svých náhle vratkých nohách ke dveřím a nezmohl se na nic jiného než do nich kopnout. Ty se se zaskřípěním otevřely dokořán.

"Ach bože, Zee, co se-"

Ten, co to vyslovil, nedomluvil. Odmlčel se hned poté, co oslovený otevřel oči, které držel pevně zavřené, snad aby se nemusel dívat na svět kolem. Celé červené – díky ledovému proudu vody a díky tomu, že pořád plakal – a strachem udělal několik kroků vzad. Umlčel tím tázajícího se. Nemluvil ani jeden. Zayn byl tichý odjakživa. A samotář.

Seděl tam. Přímo před ním. Na jeho posteli. Ten, který žil celou dobu mimo dění, všechno ho minulo. Ten, kterému nechtěl kazit radost. Ale vidět jej a předstírat, že se nic nestalo? Aniž by tomu zkusil zabránit (jako už tolikrát), jeho myšlenky ho zradily a rozběhly se... k nim. 

Harry. Nejmladší z jejich skoro zaniklé slavné skupiny. Kudrnatý jako nesestříhaná ovce. S úsměvem vždy na líci. Tvořily se mu při něm ďolíčky, jejichž roztomilost právě Zayn nejvíce miloval. Skutečný gurmán. Už tolikrát Zayna zachránil, když se pokoušel uvařit pro své milé romantickou večeři a nedopadlo to dle jeho představ. Dříve si mohl dovolit za ním přijít, ať už se dělo cokoliv, a on mu pomohl se odreagovat. 

Liam. Nejopatrnější, nejvíce nápomocný. Vždy po ruce. Všichni si jej tolik vážili a všichni věděli, že to nedávají najevo tak, jak by zasluhoval. Ale on věděl. Zayn ho za to miloval. Vlastně… pořád miluje. Ačkoliv Lee je ten, který mu do srdce zasadil největší ránu, který mu nejvíce ublížil. 

Louis. Jejich nejstarší member, zároveň jejich nejzkušenější, a to skoro ve všem. Ten, který dokázal vždy pobavit, ale také ten, který trpěl nejtěžšími depresemi. Byl vždy první, kdo Zayna držel v náruči a vtiskával mu polibky na čelist nebo nos, na tom vlastně nezáleželo. Ten, který si místo adventního kalendáře nechával pravidelně vyrobit narozeninový a dárky na Vánoce kupoval hodinu až dvě před začátkem večeře.

Niall. Irský miláček, jenž nikdy nedal dopustit na tři věci: na jídlo, na své přítele, dalo by se říci i milence, a na svou matku. Zee na něm vždy miloval jeho smysl pro humor, a ač nerad, tak kdysi taky přiznal, že pro jeho blonďatý rozcuch má neuvěřitelnou slabost. Teď ovšem jeho pohled nebyl něžný či zmatený, jak se velmi často stávalo. Byl zkoumavý. Viděl, že je něco v nepořádku, a vzhledem k tomu, jak vypadal muž před ním i místnost, v níž se nacházeli, se mu situace pochopitelně ani krapet nezamlouvala. Chtěl vědět. A hlavně – chtěl pomoci, i když zatím netušil, jestli a jak by mohl.

"Zee," vydechl Niall a do hlasu se mu navzdory naprosté hrůze povedla vtěsnat něha. Chtěl svého Zayna uklidnit, vyzpovídat, nabídnout mu svou náruč jako útěchu, místo toho ovšem musel sledovat, jak jeden z jeho nejdražších mizí za mahagonovými dveřmi do koupelny, ze které teprve před několika sekundami vyšel. A to jen kvůli jeho přítomnosti.

Zayn se ani nesnažil počkat na jakákoliv vysvětlující slova, prostě jen otočil klíčem v zámku a tím si zajistil, že se k němu blondýnek nedostane, pokud se nerozhodne dveře vykopnout. Což – jak se domníval – vůbec nehrozilo, jelikož by na to neměl kuráž. Možná ani sílu. A nemýlil se. Místo toho se Niall rozhodl na to jít přes slova útěchy a pochopení, ač zatím neměl tušení, jaká by měl volit, situaci absolutně nerozuměl. A v této chvíli by jí ani nechtěl rozumět, tím by si byl Zayn jistý. 

"Zee, prosím..."

"Ať už se stalo cokoliv, pomůžu ti, společně to zvládneme..."

"Bude to dobré, přísahám, že bude..."

"Miluji tě, víš to? Vím, že to víš..."

"Zaynnie, otevři mi prosím ty zkurvené dveře…"

"Chyběl jsi mi, hrozně moc jsi mi chyběl..."

"Řekni mi prosím, co se stalo..."

"Ten, kdo ti to udělal, bude mít co do činění se mnou, to ti přísahám..."

Skoro ani nedoufal, že by kterákoliv z jeho frází mohla zabrat, a proto ho naprosto překvapilo náhlé a prudké otevření dveří a Zayn, který na něj zlomeně zamžoural.

"Vážně, Nialle?"

Jeho šeptaný hlas odpovídal třesu jeho těla, za které mohlo nepřetržité vzlykání. Byl zdánlivě pevný, ale ve skutečnosti velmi nejistý. Alespoň pro blonďáčka, který viděl, jak se Zaynovi třásl ret při jejich vyslovení.

"Chci tě vidět šťastného," hlesl Niall, aniž by věděl, na kterou z jeho vět vlastně Zayn zareagoval, a máchl rukou ve vzduchu, jako by ho chtěl obejmout. Včas si ovšem uvědomil, co dělá, a strnul v polovině pohybu. Vypadal při tom ztraceně a nejistě. Bez jakékoliv reakce na to, avšak také beze slov přešel Zayn k posteli a zvedl peřinu, která po jeho pádu zůstala ležet na zemi. 

"Volal jsem ti," konstatoval blonďáček, který se teď už jen bezmocně díval okolo sebe a snažil se najít cokoliv, co by mu poradilo, co dělat dál. Žádný návod ovšem neexistoval. Aby si jeho tvrzení Zayn ověřil, natáhl se k nočnímu stolku a uchopil svůj telefon do dlaní. Na displeji mu to mimo nepřijatý hovor hlásilo i novou zprávu na twitteru od _@Louis_Tomlinson_.

_"Zdravím, ty naše zářivá hvězdičko, tak co, už ses rozhodl mě poslechnout? Jsi jen hnusný islamista, nezasloužíš si své místo mezi námi, nikdo tě tady nemá rád,"_ přečetl kousek nahlas, ale k dalšímu se neměl – zlomil se mu hlas. Několik vteřin jen zíral na displej před sebou, nehybný, ale s emocemi ve tváři, které dávaly najevo skutečnou bolest. Ponořil se do žalu a vytěsnil ze své mysli, že jej jeho milý celou dobu ostražitě pozoruje. Netušil, jak se z některých jeho přátel za těch pár týdnů stali tak cyničtí a egoističtí idioti, a to přestože mu tvrdili, jak moc ho milují.

Snad by v tomto stavu přetrval i nadále, ale vyděsila ho Niallova dlaň, kterou ho začal hladit podél páteře. Tak opatrně. Blondýnek měl strach, že se od něj Zayn opět odtáhne. To jej probralo.

"Nialle, ne... prosím," popotáhl polohlasně.

Niall svou dlaň okamžitě stáhl a nahnul se pro telefon, který Zayn upustil. Než ten stačil zareagovat, uchopil jej a zvědavě se podíval na stále svítící obrazovku. 

"Ni... nedělej to," hlesl Zayn. Nepřál si, aby o tom vůbec věděl, aby se do toho nějak zapojil. Věděl, že blonďaté irské torpédo by to zasáhlo natolik, že by o něj skutečně mohl přijít. Niall byl ovšem rychlejší a zvědavější a než ho černovlásek stačil zastavit, zalapal po dechu. Viděl odesílatele, a to mu stačilo na to, aby si to začal v hlavě pomalu dávat dohromady.

"Jak dlouho?" plačtivě se otočil na jejich milovaného Zaynnieho, na jejich nejumazlenějšího člena, který nikdy nešel daleko pro nabídku své náruče.

Ticho. Těch pár vteřin, v nichž na sebe jen vyděšeně zírali, jako by hráli bobříka mlčení, si dávali prostor přemýšlet. Ani Zayn ovšem nedumal tolik jako Ir, který si všechny informace začal spojovat v hlavě. Nezmohl se na nic jiného, než jen ujišťující: "Zee, já v našem společném domě nebyl několik měsíců, možná půl roku, a přísahám bohu, o ničem takovém jsem nevěděl."

Zayn stále beze slov pokynul druhému z chlapců k mobilnímu telefonu, aby pokračoval, a když se Niall opět pustil do čtení, sevřel mezi prsty bílé prostěradlo. Chyběla mu odvaha zabodnout pohled do jakéhokoliv jiného bodu v místnosti a sledovat Nialla, který se po takové době prokousával těmi samými nenávistnými vzkazy, které mu už měsíce nedávaly spát. Ta slova, ty věty, ty zprávy. Nakonec jen přivřel víčka a trpělivě čekal na verdikt. Na jednu stranu byl rád, že zde nebyli i ostatní – nechtěl vše, co mu napsali, slyšet ještě nahlas. Ačkoliv Harry by jej pravděpodobně jen kolébal v náruči a hladil jej po zádech a nechápavě vše sledoval, protože ten se stejně jako Niall ničeho neúčastnil, za poslední měsíce se mu vlastně vůbec neozval.

Leprikón mlčky četl. Bylo to depresivní a urážlivé a... nenávistné. Že by vážně Louis s Liamem byli něčeho takového schopní? Ne, odmítal tomu uvěřit. Doufal, myslel si, že je zná... Oni přece ne…

Četl. Stále četl. Četl a nedokázal si představit, co zažíval jeho milovaný Zee během všech těch nekonečných týdnů a měsíců. Četl a chtěl přestat, poněvadž tolik zášti na jednom místě...? Nemohl přestat. Slíbil si, že to vše přečte. Pro Zayna.

Dočetl. Jako by se zastavil čas. Nebyl si jist tím, co by měl správně udělat. Pochopitelně se ale velice brzy rozhodl přerušit tíživé nic, protože to by se v opačném případě určitě rozhodlo je pohltit. A zničit.

"Nikdy bych si něco takového nepomyslel..." vydechl z plic krapet přebytečného kyslíku a nadechl se k pokračování: "Miluju tě, víš to?"

A Zayn se konečně odvážil zvednout pohled. Věděl to. Věřil mu. Těch několik měsíců, které strávili odděleně, bylo skoro nekonečných. Zoufale vyhledal jeho rty. Polibek byl trochu suchý, drsný, zkrápěný slzami jich obou, nebyl vůbec hezký. Ale o to nešlo; šlo o to, že byli spolu, že se Zayn mohl stulit Niallovi do náruče, usnout v ní a druhý den mu ukázat své jizvy, aniž by na ně byl sám; šlo o to, že Niall zavolal v noci Harrymu a ten se do pár hodin objevil i s naprosto zmateným Liamem a zhrozeným Louisem a zatímco Modest řešil hacknuté účty na Twitteru, hromadný čas strávený mazlením donutil Zayna se po dlouhé době na moment usmát. 

A to jim zatím stačilo.


End file.
